Letumosis
'Letumosis '(prn Leh-Too-Mo-Sis) is a pandemic in The Lunar Chronicles that had killed millions of Earthens, but only a few Lunars, as most of them are immune to it. Letumosis is also called the blue fever or the plague, and the only known cure requires the blood of Lunar shells, using their platelets. History Letumosis was created on Luna, but Lunars were immune to the disease, though the disease mutated later on. Because of Queen Channary's policy of killing shells, many refugees have illegally immigrated to Earth, unknowingly carrying the disease with them. The first documented cases were in May 114 T.E. in the African Union. Every Earthen who becomes infected is sent to a quarantine zone, where they are left to die. Only the infected and androids are permitted to enter. There are four stages of letumosis, each attacking the immune system at an alarming rate. It is later revealed that Levana brought letumosis to Earth with the intention of bringing Earth to its knees, and forcing the citizens of Earth to become Luna's slaves. The stages of letumosis * The first stage of letumosis is unknown, but most likely an incubation period. Nothing is abnormal on the outside. * The second stage of letumosis is visible: Large, boil-like patches in shades of red appear on the skin. This is the tell-tale sign of letumosis. The patches are red, rimmed with a bruise like splotch of bluish purple. * The third stage is also unknown, but the patient becomes very weak. The patient can barely speak or even lift up their head, with the occasional bloody cough. The color of the patches become lighter and slightly red. Also, the patient starts to perspire, and have a warm head. The forehead is also very damp, assumed from sweat. * The fourth and final stage of letumosis marks the final day of the patient. Their skin becomes yellow and pasty, nails crusty and chipped. Fingertips become tinged with blue. The now lavender-colored patches nearly envelop the patient's body. This stage is said to be the quickest, leading to the patient's death. Known patients *Emperor Rikan (Deceased) *Kaito's Mother (Mentioned, deceased) *Linh Peony (Deceased) *Linh Garan (Deceased) *Chang Sunto (Cured by Cinder) *Chang Sacha (Deceased) *The Morel Family (Mentioned, deceased) *Dmitri Erland (Mutated form, deceased) *Princess Winter Blackburn-Hayle (Mutated form, cured by Jacin and Cinder) *Scarlet Benoit (Cured by Cinder and Jacin) Notes * In Linh Peony's case, the third stage of letumosis lasted less than 24 hours, and she was admitted into the quarantine 3 days before her death. This shows how fast this illness works. * Emperor Rikan was able to stay alive for around a week. He was given special treatment in the palace, rather than having to move into the quarantines. The palace staff ensured he was comfortable at all times. * In the case of the Morel family, a pillowcase was dyed black and placed on the front porch to warn others that the owners of the house had contracted letumosis. It was also used to ward off trespassers so they would not get the illness, or damage the property. * Chang Sunto was the first to be cured of the disease. * Chang Sacha's booth was burnt and destroyed after she was taken to the quarantines in effort to control the illness. * Dmitri Erland's case had mutated. * Princess Winter Blackburn-Hayle's case had mutated. Category:A to Z Category:Terms and concepts Category:Citations needed